


I Apologize For This Mistake

by slut4klance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Lance, Gay Keith, Happy Ending, M/M, bi lance, closested lance, hurt keith, keith is sad, klance, klangst, lance is to blame, much angst, was supposed to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut4klance/pseuds/slut4klance
Summary: This fic is based on a klangst comic by @doodlingclown on tumblr. Lance and Keith have an argument which turns into something ugly and someone gets hurt.





	I Apologize For This Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be just a one shot fic, but im a slut for happy endings so i'm going to try and finish it in two chapters otherwise its going to be a three parter. Anyways enjoy!

“After every sing thing that has happened between us, you still say there’s nothing there?” Keith’s violet raven-like eyes pierced into Lance’s soul as the red paladin asked the next question with such conviction that sent shivers down the blue paladins spine. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel it.”  
“I don’t feel it…” although Lance knows that this isn’t true, he continues to convince Keith otherwise. “Now can you just drop it? There is no me and you. You let this all get to your head.” Keith lets go of his grip on Lance’s jacket, accepting defeat and the sparkle in his eyes slowly fading away as he slowly whispers “sorry”. Lance had never seen Keith apologize, but even so, why was he sorry? The very sight of the broken red paladin shattered his heart into a million pieces. Why was Lance like this? He never meant to hurt Keith he wanted to protect him. Lance was at fault for the light streams of tears flowing down Keith’s now puffy rosy cheeks. The blue paladin use to be the reason for the smile on that beautiful face, now he was the cause for all the sorrow. Keith softly exited Lance’s room, barely making any sound when going through the automatic doors, not even the sound of his soft footsteps. Now that the red paladin was gone, Lance finally broke. Tears started flowing down his tan cheeks. Lance remembered something someone once said to him ‘It’s better to cry than to be angry, because anger hurts others while tears flow silently through the soul and cleanses the heart’, but that was a load of crap. He’s crying because he’s angry, his anger lost him the one person who truly loved him, crying didn’t cleanse his heart, it crushed it. For a while Lance just stood there in a daze, with his eyes still watering, until he finally slumped onto his bed and prayed that tomorrow would be better. He hoped that he didn’t jeopardize the team.   
The following morning Lance headed down to the dining hall, he greeted everyone good morning, except for Keith. The impetuous paladin was nowhere in sight. Lance went up to ask Shiro if he had seen Keith this morning and he simply stated that Keith wasn’t feeling well so he brought him breakfast. Guilt was washing over Lance’s face, he was the reason Keith didn’t leave his room. He was the reason Keith didn’t greet the other paladins. Surprisingly, even though Keith acts all broody and emo, Lance missed him, because ironically he lit up the room. The blue paladin continued to play it cool although he made a mistake. Why did his insecure tendencies get in the way? He was bisexual, but no one knew. Keith was gay and everyone knew. Was Lance afraid that he would be judged,, especially by Keith, by liking two genders? Lance wasn’t sure himself. Why is he having these thoughts now? Its breakfast, Lance shouldn’t be worrying about stuff like this right now. So instead, he gets up and leaves to take a shower to cleanse his thoughts.   
Later in the day Lance notices that Keith still hasn’t left his room, which gets the blue paladin all anxious and worried. However his anxiety diminishes when he see’s a slumped over red paladin walk towards the training deck. As if their massive argument had never happened Lance walked into the training deck to say hi to Keith. There’s a sense of coldness creeping from the red paladin’s aura, and when Lance tries to engage in small chat, Keith could barely look him in the eyes. “Look,” Keith goes, “I’m sorry for pushing you into thinking that we had something, it was wrong of me. I mean we aren’t even friends so I don’t know why I was expecting so much, teammates is all we’ll be. Anyways I should get going, Shiro is probably looking for me.”   
So there he goes again, further than ever from Lance. Why was Keith apologizing to him again? It was his entire fault. The one thing that really got to the blue paladin was that Keith thought they weren’t even friends. In a way it makes sense, all Lance ever did to Keith was torment him. However he hoped that despite all the petty rivalry they were somewhat friends. Guess Lance had ruined any kind of relationship with Keith now. Lance knew he needed to apologize, to tell the truth, and any good apology has three parts: 1. I’m sorry, 2. It’s my fault, 3. What can I do to make it right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the klangst comic by doodlingclown on tumblr.   
> https://doodlingclown.tumblr.com/post/160038122949/based-off-this-beautiful-song


End file.
